Cave Hedgehogs
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Three prehistoric hedgehogs were sucked in a vortex and ends up in our modern time. What will Gamer, Selene, and Nebula do with these cave hedgehogs? Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**GamerSeleneNebula: Cave Hedgehogs part1**

_Prehistoric Time_

Three prehistoric hedgehogs with two long fangs poking out of the upper lip _(like a vampire),_ wearing animal fur skin clothing, claws on their fingers and toes, quills and fur were shaggier, and can make grunt noise.

They look a bit like Gamer, Selene, and Nebula. But differently due to their shaggy fur and quills.

All of a sudden, a vortex appeared out of nowhere sucked the three prehistoric hedgehogs in the vortex.

"Aaaahhhhh!" they screamed.

_**In Our Time**_

Three hedgehogs were playing Frisbee with each other at the park. The hedgehogs were Gamer, Selene, and Nebula.

"Gamer, fetch boy!" Selene joked as she threw the Frisbee to Gamer.

"I'm not a dog, Selene!" Gamer complained. As he used his super-speed to catch the Frisbee. He caught it.

"Got it!"

"Good boy!" Selene teased again.

"Very funny Selene" Gamer said sarcastically.

"Oh come on, Gamer. She's just teasing" Nebula said.

"Whatever. Go long, Nebula!" Gamer threw the Frisbee to Nebula.

Nebula waits for it to come to her, she flies up and caught it perfectly.

"Gotcha!"

"Nice catch, Nebs" Selene gave her sister thumbs up.

"Thanks. Man, I'm exhausted. Let's take a break guys" Nebula said.

"Okay. Whoa! What's that?" Gamer saw a vortex out of nowhere. Three cave hedgehogs were thrown out of the vortex and get slammed against the tree.

The vortex disappears.

"What the?" they all said in confusion.

The prehistoric hedgehogs soon recovered from getting thrown hard against the tree.

Cave Nebula shakes like a house dog, and looks around to this strange area.

"Huh? _*grunt**grunt*!"_ Cave Nebula making grunt sounds. Due to not understanding languages in their own time period.

"Hey, are you okay?" Selene was about to go up to them, but Nebula grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the cave hedgehogs.

"Selene! Don't! It could be dangerous" Nebula said.

"What do you mean?" Selene asked in confusion.

"I think those are prehistoric hedgehogs. I think they are our descendants of us" Nebula said.

_"*grunt* *grunt* *grunt*!_ GRRR!" Cave Gamer got on all fours like a lion ready to catch its prey. His ruff quills poke out in defense.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Gamer backing away from his look-a-like Cave ancestor.

_"…..hiisssss!..."_ Cave Gamer pounced on Gamer like a cat.

"Ugh! Get off of me you crazy cave hedgehog!" Gamer pushed him off.

"Gamer don't! You'll make him angry!" Nebula warned.

"ME, make HIM angry?!" Gamer yelled.

Cave Gamer grunted again, then slashed at Gamer with his claws. Gamer pushed back with his telekinesis.

Cave Selene and Cave Nebula turned to them, then pounced on Gamer.

"AHH! Get off of me you crazy wild beasts!" Gamer used his telekinesis to push them off.

Cave Nebula shakes herself off like a dog again, she was now very pissed. Her anger didn't make her eyes glow purple. They don't have powers in their time period.

_"*grunt* *grunt*_ GRRRAAAHHHH!" Cave Nebula roars angrily. She was about to attack Gamer again, but Nebula pushed her aside.

"Stop! Just calm down! I don't speak Jurassic or whatever language you speak, just settle down" Nebula said calmly to Cave Nebula, but she didn't listen.

_"…*grrrrroooowwwwllll*…"_ Cave Nebula growls angrily.

"Nebula!" Selene tried to call her but too late. Cave Selene pounced on Selene.

_"…..hiiiiissssss….."_ Cave Selene hissed angrily. She was about to slash her with her claws, but Selene grabbed her wrists.

"Don't you dare use your claws at me!" Selene's eyes glowed in magenta. She kicked her off.

"GRRRRRRR!" Cave Selene started to attack Gamer again, but Selene launched one of her energy blasts.

"Thanks Selene." Gamer said.

"No problem Gamer." Selene replied.

"Guys, focus!" Nebula shouted.

The 3 cave hedgehogs started to circle around the 3 modern hedgehogs.

* * *

**I couldn't find a picture of a prehistoric hedgehog on the internet. Oh, well. **

**Gamer and Cave Gamer belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Selene and Cave Selene belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Nebula and Cave Nebula belongs to me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**GamerSeleneNebula: Cave Hedgehogs part2**

"What are they doing?" Selene whispered.

"Trapping us. Whatever you do, don't make any movements. Just stay calm" Nebula said quietly.

"Are you crazy? They're like wild hunting animals" Gamer said.

"Shh!" Nebula shushes him up.

While the three Cave hedgehogs were circling around the 3 modern hedgehogs. Suddenly, a robot machine out of nowhere grabs the 3 cave hedgehogs. The three were growling and snarling like Tasmanian Devil from Looney Tunes.

"Ho ho ho! I have you three pesky hedgehogs in my grasp!" Eggman cackled evilly.

"Eggman! Stop! Let them go!" Nebula flies up to glass dome-like where Eggman is inside.

"What? How did you escape?!" Eggman was now confused.

"Eggman! I'm serious! Those hedgehogs that you grabbed are prehistoric hedgehogs!" Nebula said.

"Right now they're becoming very pissed off!" Selene flew up to Nebula.

"Uh-oh!" the girls noticed that the cave hedgehogs are out of the robot's claw hand.

"GGGGRRRRRR!" they roared angrily. They ran up to the robot arm and right to where Eggman is. They pound their fists on the glass dome-like thing.

"Aaahhh! Get them away from me!" Eggman shrieked with fear. The glass breaks, they were about to attack Eggman, but a light blue aura appeared around them. It was Gamer's telekinesis.

"Eggman, get out of here! We'll see if we can get them to calm down. Go back to your base!" Gamer said to Eggman.

"Okay! Okay! I'm leaving! Next time I'll be back! Hahahaha!" Eggman goes back to his base with his robot machine.

_"*snarl**snarl*!"_ the cave hedgehogs wanted to get down.

"I'm guessing they want to get down. Just do it gently, Gamer. We can't threaten them or it will get worse" Nebula said seriously to Gamer.

"Fine" Gamer said grumpily. He wasn't very happy. He lowers them down gently without making them angry.

As they felt the ground, they were relieved. They looked back at the modern hedgehogs.

_"*grunt**grunt**grunt*"_ Cave Nebula grunting in communication with her cave friends.

"What are they saying?" Gamer asked curiously.

"I don't know" Nebula wasn't so sure.

After the cave hedgehogs were done communicating, they looked back at the modern hedgehogs. They walked up to them, not in a threat way.

They went to their own equivalent, nuzzling on them, purring with comfort. The modern hedgehogs were surprised that they didn't attack.

_"…ppppuuuuurrrrr…"_ they purred softly. It was only for a few seconds until they stopped.

They looked at each other, didn't say a single word.

"Um, you're welcome?" Nebula said with confusion.

They stood quietly.

"I don't think they understand English. What do we do now?" Selene asked.

"We're bringing them to Tails' Workshop. It's not safe for them to wander off in the city. Gamer, can you teleport us to Tails' Workshop?" Nebula said to him.

"Fine" Gamer was still grumpy with his Cave ancestor for attacking him.

Six hedgehogs were teleported to Tails' workshop.

_**Tails' Workshop**_

Tails was in his lab, having himself some lunch. Just then, a light blue flash appeared in his lab, it was Gamer, Selene, and Nebula; along with three strange hedgehogs.

_"*gasp*"_ the cave hedgehogs were now completely terrified to where they are now. They were about to go crazy, but Nebula pets her cave ancestor to relax her. The two cave hedgehogs were now confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't be scared. Just relax yourself, okay?" Nebula was not sure if her cave ancestor understands. But was calm. So as the two cave hedgehogs.

"Nebula? Guys?" Tails was about to walk over to them. The cave hedgehogs were alert and go on all fours, growling like an angry predator.

_"*gulp*_ Uh…guys? Who are these freaky hedgehogs?" Tails backing away from the angry cave hedgehogs. They were about to attack Tails, but Nebula stopped them.

"Guys, don't" Nebula said softly, trying not to get them mad. They soon calm down.

"Thank you. Okay, Tails. These three are prehistoric cave hedgehogs. They probably got sucked in the time vortex or something, and end up here in our modern world" Nebula explained to Tails.

"Cave Hedgehogs? Wow. The blue-violet one looks almost like you, Nebs" Tails said.

"Yeah, I know. So are the other two that look almost like Selene and Gamer. Right now, we need to get them back home. Do you have a time travel machine or something?" Nebula asked Tails.

"I sure do. I'll set it up. Just don't let them damage my machine" Tails said.

"I know. They're terrified of technology and stuff that doesn't exist in their time period" Nebula said.

"I'm not surprised." Tails said.

"How long will it take you to get the machine built?" Gamer asked.

"Probably no more than 30 minutes." Tails replied.

"I guess we'll have to deal with it." Gamer sighed.

* * *

**Tails belongs to SEGA.**


	3. Chapter 3

**GamerSeleneNebula Cave Hedgehogs Part 3**

"Relax, Gamer" Nebula said. "Just don't-"

"I know, I know. Don't try to provoke them" Gamer cut her off.

Cave Gamer raised his eyebrow curiously at his modern equivalent.

"It's nothing, um…..Cave Gamer" Gamer said nervously.

Cave Gamer shrugged his shoulders.

"Are you three hungry?" Selene asked the cave hedgehogs.

They thought for a sec, and nodded at them.  
"You can understand what we're saying?" Nebula asked.

They nodded again.

"Oh, good. Um…can you speak?" Nebula asked again.

The cave hedgehogs shook their head 'no'

"It's all right. So what food would you like to have? Meat?" Nebula said.

They nodded again.

"Okay, I'll go get them for you three. Selene and Gamer, watch them while I go get them their food" Nebula flew out of the door to get some food for the cave hedgehogs.

"Soooo, what do you guys do for fun in your time?" Gamer asked.

Cave Gamer tried to speak in their language, but he couldn't. All they did was make a grunt sounds.

"They can't speak. Tails, do you have something that can help them speak?" Selene asked him.

"Yes I do" Tails pulled out 3 translator collars. "I knew these translators would come in handy." He set them to the right language, then handed them to Gamer and Selene.

"Thanks, Tails. These collars will help you speak. Okay?" Selene said. The cave hedgehogs nodded. Gamer placed one collar around Cave Gamer's neck, Selene placed another on Cave Selene's neck, and Gamer placed the final one on Cave Nebula's neck.

"Okay, now speak" Selene said.

"Is it working? Huh? Hey, I can talk" Cave Selene spoke in English.

"It works" Cave Nebula said.

"What worked? Huh? Hey you can speak" Nebula out of nowhere came back with their food.

Gamer explained how the translator calls made it possible.

"Wow" Nebula was amazed.

"Yeah, cool. And, um, thanks for the steak" Cave Nebula said. She and her cave friends growled lowly and chew off their steak like a wild animal. Gamer had to turn away.

"What's wrong?" Nebula asked him.

"I don't want to talk about it" Gamer said.

Cave Gamer noticed that his modern equivalent was looking upset or something.

"Um, dude? Are you okay?" Cave Gamer asked his look-a-like.

Gamer turned back around.

"It's nothing" Gamer said.

"Look, I want to help you. You and I are alike. Tell me what's wrong?" Cave Gamer said.

"All right, all right" Gamer sighed. "I was hoping not to upset you, but..."

Suddenly, a loud crash burst the door down.

"Huh?"

It was Scourge, Leona, and Gregory.

"Hello losers and-…who the hell are those look-a-like hedgehogs. They look hideous" Scourge said.

"Really ridiculous. Hahaha!" Leona laughed.

"Don't insult them!" Gamer warned.

"You're gonna make them angry!" Selene's eyes glowed in magenta.

"Oh, please! We can insult them right here and right now, Emo!" Gregory smirked.

"Maybe I should take both Nebulas. This should be fun" Scourge smirked evilly.

"What should be fun?" Cave Nebula asked angrily.

"Cave Nebula, don't. He's a pervert that likes to rape girls" Nebula whispered in Cave Nebula's ear.

"Come here, Nebula and freaky Nebula" Scourge was walking up to them.

"Scourge, don't. You need to leave right now, or she will do something scary to you" Nebula said.

"That freaky clone doesn't scare me" Scourge smirked.

"Hmph!" Cave Nebula pokes her claws from her fingers.

"What the hell?" Scourge asked.

"I warned you, pervert. They're prehistoric hedgehogs. I hope you understand evolution" Nebula smirked.

"Now, now, cave hedgehogs" Gregory said nervously.

"We were just joking" Leona said.

They weren't buying it, they were hissing and growling angrily as they slowly walked up to them.

"We're out of here!" Scourge threw a bomb at the wall, as it explodes. Creating a hole in the wall.

"Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Scourge yelled and ran into the hole.

"GRRRR! COME BACK HERE!" the cave hedgehogs got on all fours and ran after them. They were very fast at running on all fours.

Cave Selene and Cave Gamer poked their claws from their fingers, hissing at Leona and Gregory for insulting them.

"Guys! You should go after them. They look pretty angry at the enemies right now!" Tails said.  
"Don't worry, Tails. We'll get them. Come on, guys!" Nebula said.

"All right" Gamer and Selene said. The three of them went after the cave hedgehogs.

_**With the Cave Hedgehogs**_

"Shit! They're too fast!" Gregory screamed.

"Just shut up and keep running!" Leona screamed.

Cave Gamer pounced on Gregory, hissing and snarling angrily.

"Get off me, Lamer freak!" Gregory shouted.

"Don't call me a freak!" Cave Gamer snarled. He slashed his face with his claws.

Cave Nebula pounced on Scourge, tackling him on the ground. Cave Selene grabbed Leona's tail and pulled her close.

"Don't pull my tail Emo freak!" Leona screamed.

"Don't call me a freak!" Cave Selene snarled as she slashed her face with his claws.

Suddenly, a robotic claw out of nowhere grabs the three Cave Hedgehogs.

"Ho ho ho! What a surprise you prehistoric hedgehogs!" Eggman cackled.

"Thanks, Eggman. You deal with them while we take care of the modern hedgehogs!" Scourge said as he and his two henchmen ran back to Tails' workshop.

"Put us down you weird egg human!" Cave Gamer growled.

_**With the modern hedgehogs**_

Nebula, Selene, and Gamer were looking everywhere for the Cave Hedgehogs.

Suddenly, they were tackled by Scourge, Leona, and Gregory.

"We're back, baby!" Scourge cackled evilly.

"Oh no you don't!" Nebula pushed him off.

"What have you done with the cave hedgehogs?" Gamer asked angrily. He pushed Gregory off of him, and was now holding him by the neck.

Nebula tried to hit Scourge, but he wasn't there. Suddenly, she felt someone slap her butt.

Nebula gasped.

"Got ya, babe!" Scourge said behind her.  
Nebula was now pissed off that he smacked her butt, she was going in her Rage form.

**"DON'T EVER TOUCH MY BUTT! AAARRGGGHH!"** Rage Nebula screamed darkly.

"Looks like Creepy's mad, Lamer!" Gregory taunted.

"You really want to do that?" Gamer asked. He held on to Gregory's neck tighter.

**"AAARRRGHHH! YOU ARE SO IN FOR IT NOW, SCOURGE! GRRR!"** Rage Nebula screamed darkly and angrily.

"DAMN! SIMMER DOWN!" Scourge avoiding her purple energy blasts.

"I'm out of here; you boys are on your own!" Leona runs away.

"That's right, LEAVE!" Selene shouted. She noticed that Gregory was struggling less. That was bad. Suddenly, three more hedgehogs appeared.

"GUYS!" Cave Selene shouted.

They were being chased by Eggman inside his robot machine.

"Come back here you evolved pesky brats!" Eggman shouted.

"Don't call them brats!" Gamer shouted. He shoved Gregory to the floor, and launched energy bombs at the robot.

"You little!" Eggman was now mad.

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL THEM, EGGMAN?!"** Rage Nebula snarled darkly.

"You better run, morons! Right now!" Selene threw her magenta energy blasts at Gregory and Scourge.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Scourge and Gregory ran away.

"Now, now, I was just kidding. Honestly" Eggman said nervously.

"I'm not falling for that" Gamer said. He threw Eggman and his robot out of there with his telekinesis.

Rage Nebula powers down, breathing heavy from all that energy she used.

"Thanks guys" Cave Nebula said.

"No problem" Nebula said.

"Now that that's over with, you were saying something earlier..." Cave Gamer said to Gamer.

"Well, I…I apologize from making you angry when you attacked me at the park. I'm very sorry" Gamer said.

"I forgive you. But that's not what I was talking about" Cave Gamer said.

"What was it?" Gamer asked curiously.

"Why did you turn away when we were eating?" Cave Gamer asked.

"Um, you were eating like a wild animal. Ugh! This is too embarrassing to tell you" Gamer looked away.

"Wait. You didn't like the way we were eating?" Cave Gamer asked.

"No, no, no! It's okay! It's just that we didn't know you eat like that" Gamer said nervously.

"Well of course we would" Cave Gamer said. "We don't have the kind of stuff you do in our time."

* * *

**Gregory belongs to _Gamer the Hedgehog._**

**Leona the Lioness belongs to _Selene the Hedgehog._**

**Scourge belongs to Sonic Archie.**

**Eggman belongs to SEGA.**


	4. Chapter 4

**GamerSeleneNebula Cave Hedgehogs Part 4**

"So you're not mad?" Gamer asked.

"Nope" Cave Gamer said.

"That's a relief" Gamer said.

"Let's go see if Tails is finished with the time machine" Nebula said.

"All right" Gamer said.

They all went back to Tails' workshop; and heads to the lab room.  
"Tails?" Gamer asked.

"It's almost done" Tails said.

"By the way, um, thanks for helping" Cave Selene said.

"You're welcome" Tails said.

Tails activates the machine, as it opens the door to a portal. They heard dinosaurs.

"Whoa. A dinosaur" Nebula said. "This is so cool!" she flew into the portal machine.  
"Nebula, wait!" Selene called her out.  
"You guys go get her. Don't worry, the machine is indestructible, so it won't get damaged" Tails said.  
"Wow. Okay, we'll go get her. You know how much she loves science" Gamer said.  
"Yup" Tails said.  
"Let's go" Gamer, Selene and the Cave Hedgehogs ran into the portal machine.

"This is definitely cool" Gamer said.

"Cool! A brachiosaurus" Selene pointed. A dinosaur with long neck.

"Wow" Gamer said.

"WAAHHHOOOO!" Nebula was flying around in the air, looking down to see some dinosaurs.

"This might take a while" Gamer sighed.

"Um, Gamer" Selene pointed at the T-Rex running towards them.

"I've got this" Gamer used his telekinesis to push the T-Rex away from them and in a different direction.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!" Nebula pointed at the hundreds of velociraptors running fast towards them.  
"You guys, go hide in a safe place, we got this" Gamer said to the cave hedgehogs.

"Okay" they said and goes hide.

"Let's do this!" Gamer said.

"Yeah!" Selene said.  
"Hey raptors!" Nebula imitates their sounds. _**"*screech*"**_

It made some of the raptors stop, but the others didn't.

"Here we go!" Gamer launched energy bombs to discourage the remaining raptors.

**_"rrrroooooaaaarrr!"_** the raptors were now pissed off.

"Gamer!" Selene shouted.

"I know! But we got to stop these things!" Gamer shouted.

"How?" Selene asked.

"Hold on! I got an idea!" Nebula said. She makes a roaring sound of a T-Rex. _**"RRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"**_

The T-Rex heard a roar.

"Nebula! I think that did something else" Gamer said.

"I know! But look!" Nebula pointed at the T-Rex running towards the raptors. The raptors were no match for the T-rex.

"Oh" Gamer said.

_**"RRROOOAAARRR!"**_ the T-Rex chased off the raptors, away from the hedgehogs.

"That was cool" Gamer said.

"Yeah!" Nebula cheered.

"I think we should head back" Selene said.

"Yeah" Nebula and Selene agreed.

"Thank you guys for defeating the raptors" the cave hedgehogs said.

"Oh, um, here's your thing" Cave Gamer said. As they took off the translator collar and hands them back to the modern hedgehogs.

"You're welcome. And goodbye" Gamer said.

The cave hedgehogs waved, as the modern hedgehogs return back to the portal.

"That was kind of fun" Gamer said.

"Yeah" the girls said at the same time.  
"I'm glad you came back safely, guys" Tails said.

"So are we" Gamer said.

The End.

* * *

**Nebula can do voice imitations. Kind a like Mystique in X-Men. If you know what i mean. :)**


End file.
